Luka et Yuki
by OlarisLu
Summary: Yuki, this lifetime a girl, and has a God's Light bow and an unlimited source of arrows. Luka, her past lover, protects her or tries to in every possible way. But suddenly, the worst comes to worst. Yuki gets defiled. Her innocence wrenched from her.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki's POV:

"Luka…," I whispered, "are you there?" I reached out with a quivering hand.

I was still weak from the surprise attack three days ago in Tokyo. Five heavily armed Duras surrounded me and this time, I was alone. I didn't have anything but my bow and a few arrows. Luka, Toko-chan, and the other Zweilt Guardians weren't there to help me, and these Duras were different. These Duras were more powerful than the most I've already battled. I tried to fend them off but my strength was already diminishing. The first two charged at me altogether and rammed me against two trees, basically breaking some of my ribs. When they charged at me again, I dodged but not without a bloody mark to my side. I shot at them with two arrows both hitting at their target, the forehead. The other three were waiting me out, probably to weaken me, with vanishing blows. Eventually I killed them all with the last remaining arrows but then I could barely crawl, nonetheless walk.

Luka found me, bloody and torn up, with my breath slowing and my eyes blind with blood. He carried me quickly to Takashiro-san's place but only to have little treatment when the Duras' poison was in my body. I basically had to recover myself since I am God's Light. Luka argued to have me in an emergency room, but was put down from Takashiro-san's reason. Ever since then, he hasn't left my bedside (well he has for his necessities obviously) and continually watched over me.

Today was the first day I've woken from the Duras attack. I still couldn't see but I slowly got up the bed. I guess Luka wasn't here today.

I concentrated my power to the rest of my injuries, especially my eyes. Soon afterwards, my eyes regained sight and my body was healing.

I looked around silently. I sighed and cautiously stood. I walked to the balcony. As I looked down, I saw Toko and Tsukoumo training with Shusei and his partner, and the other guardians were training as well. (**Sorry forgot some of their names, hehe ^^;…**)

My legs suddenly felt weak as a cold chill ran up my spine. I gasped, clutching the edge of the balcony while slowly lowering myself to the ground.

"Yuki!" I heard Luka running towards me and felt his hands around me. I leaned into him, gasping for oxygen, with my eyes closed and my hair sticking to my forehead. I grasped Luka's shirt and clenched my fist, my chest rising and falling rapidly. Luka carefully but hurriedly carried me to the bed. "I'll go get someone!" Luka cried and almost sprinted toward the door.

I caught his shirt before he could go. "Don't get anyone…Luka," I whispered, "just s-stay with…me." He closed his eyes in despair and climbed into the bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me while pulling me closer to him.

"I love you, Yuki," Luka whispered. My feminine body was covered by Luka's strong frame. He gave me comfort and warmth that no one else could. My breathing slowed and my mind cleared. I opened my eyes to see Luka's silver orbs watching me, concerned. He looked so lonely and sad that I reached up and stroked his cheek gently. He closed his eyes and lay his hand on mine (the one that was stroking his cheek) and leaned against it. He breathed deeply, obviously breathing in my scent.

I could sense that he was calm now and I smiled softly. I buried my head in his neck, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel Luka's hands tighten around me.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door in the other room. I looked up at Luka and knew he didn't want to get up either. I sighed and slowly got up from the bed, Luka close behind me. It was Toko.

"Yuki!" Toko exclaimed, "Are you better or did Luka get lonely and wake you up?" She smirked playfully at Luka, who was growling softly. I chuckled at the two and said, "I'm fine. How is everyone else?"

"Oh, they're fine. We were training out in the field just now, so everyone's going to their rooms, even though everyone did want to come and see how you were doing," Toko said, happily. I smiled gently and told Toko-chan I will get ready and be out for dinner. When I closed the door, Luka was gazing at me softly.

"Are you ok?" I said to Luka, puzzled. He just shook his head and went out to the balcony. I followed and wrapped my arms around him, laying my cheek against his back. We stood there for a few minutes and finally Luka unwrapped my arms to embrace me fully. I smiled. I pulled back and kissed him teasingly while skipping away. He chuckled and followed me back to the room but stopped at the bed to sit down. As I changed in the bathroom into a casual outfit (black long-sleeved blouse with crimson laces interlaced into the fabric to make diagonal patterns that connected with the same kind of style skirt that stopped at mid-thigh, knee-high black leather boots with my hair down), Luka waited outside the door with his usual attire (black choker, black leather coat that reached down below the ankles, his piercings in their usual place, and black leather boots). I stepped out and met a loving gaze from Luka. I smiled again and kissed him passionately before opening the door to the hallway.

The hallway was empty since everyone was in the dining hall already. Luka and I strode slowly down the stairs to the main entrance and turned right into the formal dining hall. Everyone greeted us (mostly me since they are still suspicious of Luka) with their own welcome. Toko-chan hugged me with Tsukoumo-kun behind her giving me a welcome nod. Everyone else greeted us with words.

I sat down in my regular seat while Luka stood behind me, leaning against the wall with his cold expression. I always wondered why Luka always seemed harsh toward everyone except me. _I'll ask him later I guess_, I thought. When the chef lay down my plate, I knew I wouldn't eat anything. My appetite always disappeared once I actually saw a meal and a nauseas feeling would start. I breathed deeply, closing my eyes before reopening them to see that everyone was watching me. I especially sensed Luka's knowing gaze upon my back. I smiled at everyone reassuringly and they all went back to their food. After everyone ate, we all went to the common room and had rosemary tea. I sat by the window and gazed out to the forest trees and the field where everyone practiced. Shusei-kun was watching me silently and also was Luka. Toko-chan was talking about her school and how a kid named Vladimir did an "incredible" stunt that got him expelled. Takashiro-san listened intently after listening to Toko-chan's story. He started to grow agitated and when Toko-chan was finished, finally start on the important factors.

"Thank you, Toko-chan, for your interesting story, but we have more important matters to attend to. It has come to all of our attention that Yuki was injured in a surprise attack that was sent by Reiga. She is very well now but what about next time?" Takashiro-san paused for effect while everyone looked down. "We must take more precautions in protecting Yuki, a.k.a. God's Light." Luka growled, glaring at Takashiro-san. I lay my hand on Luka's arm reassuringly. Takashiro-san didn't seem to be fazed from Luka's cold response. "So we will have shifts of who will protect Yuki at certain times." Luka jumped at his proposal.

"What? You expect me to take shifts to protect Yuki?" Luka exclaimed, furious, "You damn b-!" He was cut off by Takashiro-san, "Well, yes. We may need you somewhere else for other missions." I stood and held onto Luka's arm, hoping he wouldn't attack the leader of the Giou Clan. Luka's emotions soared through me and I began to feel weak. My legs started to wobble as my grip loosened. My vision started to blur and my mind blackened.

"Yuki! Are you alright?" Luka was barely screaming. The Zweilt Guardians were standing over him. I blinked my eyes open slowly, clutching my head which throbbed from Luka's emotions. I sat up in Luka's lap and smiled, "What's going on? Why is everyone standing over me so concerned?"

They all looked at each other in alarm. Luka the most distressed. Without a second thought, he carried me to my suite silently. His face took on his cold expression to mask his feelings again. I wish I could comfort him but I don't know if I can.

When we arrived in the suite, he immediately placed me in the bed, covering me with the sheets and turned away toward the balcony. I watched after him, wondering what's causing him stress. _Is it me? Did I anger him? Do I frustrate him? _I thought. I hung my head, letting my hair fall and cover my face. _Do I cause so much pain? I wonder if this is the same with the others' but they don't show it. _A tear fell suddenly. I quickly swept it away with the back of my hand, but not without Luka watching.

I knew he was looking at me but I didn't dare look in his direction. _What if I see the anger in his beautiful moonlit eyes? _My thoughts raced and screamed at me. I clutched my head painfully and pulled up my legs towards my body. I wrapped my arms around my knees and threw my head down. Suddenly, my thoughts darkened. They became vile and so unlike me. They wanted _something_. They wanted something **horrible**…They wanted the **death** of someone precious to me…. It was **Luka** they screamed their death threats at.

My fists curled into tight balls and my tears fell drastically. No matter what I did, my tears wouldn't stop. _Why can't I stop crying? What has gotten into me? _My tears still fell. _What will end my suffering?_

Unexpectedly, two strong hands grasped my shoulders. They pulled me into an embrace that made my thoughts disappear instantly. I smelled the familiar scent of Luka. I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my weeping.

"Why?" Luka whispered. "Why….are you carrying such a heavy burden upon yourself? Why won't you tell me anything? I want to help…" I could feel his emotions clamp inside his heart, not wanting it to go away. I didn't say anything, just stared at my dress wide-eyed. And still my tears didn't stop from falling, they only increased.

Abruptly, Luka's hand was under my chin and was guiding it upwards. I quickly jerk my head away, not wanting him to see my tears that continuously fell down my cheeks. His hand grabbed my chin again, more roughly, and turned my face towards him. Once he saw my face, his eyes saddened greatly. I closed my eyes of regret from ever seeing those eyes fill with despair. While my eyes were closed, he kissed me softly. I opened my eyes in confusion but was welcomed with another kiss, deeper this time.

Suddenly, my tears stopped falling as quickly as it had come as Luka kissed me more. He pushed me against the head board of the King-sized bed gently, intertwining our fingers. I kissed him back with as much passion while wrapping my other hand around his neck, pulling him towards me. We both smiled, our foreheads touched, our bodies molding into one. This was heaven for both of us, I can feel it. I opened my eyes once again and saw Luka's silver orbs watching me attentively but with love.

Afterwards, we both went under the covers of the bed, our bodies intertwined, and went to sleep. We both had a fitful sleep as the moon shone upon us. This was a wonderful night both of us haven't had for a while.

As I walked into the shop, I knew I found the right store. I snuck out of the Zweilt Mansion to get a gift. It was the month of Christmas and I still haven't found the perfect gift for Luka. Of course, I already bought gifts for the others but I still hadn't found anything that suited Luka. But now I may have found the right place to start. The thrift shop was called "Don Maiden" (don't ask me about it. I just don't know), a place that looked gothic and mysterious, something that suits me and Luka as well. There were different piercings and jewelry displayed on glass-covered shelves and then there were books and other things that I can't put my finger on. I went through the jewelry section and saw the perfect gift anyone (that loves dark, secretive things) could want.

It was some sort of necklace with a dragon twirled around a black cross with silver embedded into it. The silver kind of reminded me of Luka's eyes. The first thing that drawn me toward him. I loved those eyes and I wish to keep them safe from sadness or pain.

As I purchased the necklace, I noticed three guys watching me from behind the cashier. I quickly looked away and pretended not to notice. I walked swiftly out of the store and headed back to actual civilization. I knew that from the door opening and closing that they were following me. _Are they Duras? I can't feel their presence…but why are they following me then?_ I tried to remain calm on the outside but in my mind, my thoughts whirled into twisters and sped around while others made me feel panicky.

I decided to look behind me to see if they were still following me and found that they were gone. _Phew! So they weren't following me, thank goodness!_ I thought. But when I turned back, I was face-to-face with my stalkers. I stared wide-eyed at their evil, grotesque smirks. I backed away but was only forced into the wall beside me. They pinned me by my wrists, forcing me to drop the bag with Luka's necklace. I tried to struggle free but their greasy hands were too strong in my presently weak state.

I gasped as one of them felt up my shirt while another man was ripping my sweater off, leaving my bare shoulders and stomach to show. They grinned evilly. _Someone! _I thought furiously, _someone help me!_ I tried to scream for help but one of them, most likely the leader of the group, shoved his fingers down my throat, forcing me to gag. They laughed as they saw my eyes grow wide with fear.

After that, they became rougher. They pushed each other to get a piece of me while I was either on the dirty floor or pinned to the wall. They forced me to play along with their sick game. As if shoving my face between their legs and forced to bob my head wasn't enough. They tortured me with their sexual desires, leaving me bruised and scarred.

After they were done with me, they left me there, broken and helpless, in the rain. I lay there, not bothering to call for help anymore, and stared at the remains of my clothes and my other belongings. After a while, I grew unconscious, only to be woken up again by someone shaking my shoulder or talking to me. I could feel something warm cover my body but didn't feel the warmth seep into me. My whole body felt numb. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I went back to my unconscious paradise.

I awoke to a beeping noise and the smell of chemicals. My vision blurred at first but cleared in a few seconds. My eyes revealed the most drastic scene ever. All of the Zweilt Guardians were there, with Luka nowhere in sight. Suddenly, a cry jolted everyone to look at my direction. I felt a touch at my shoulder and slowly turned my head. It was Toko-chan. Her face was red and blotchy from obvious crying. _Why was she crying? Why am I even in a damn hospital bed with everyone watching me? _I felt subconscious but grew worried when I couldn't find Luka anywhere among the crowd around me.

I struggled to get up but hands gently laid me down. I looked behind me and saw Luka standing there, his hands resting on my shoulders. I smiled, knowing that I'll be safe if Luka was there with me.

A knock came from the door and a woman doctor came in with a clipboard and a pair of stethoscopes. She quickly glanced around at the people crowded in the hospital room and strode toward me with a smile.

"How are you today, Ms. Yuki?" the woman said, casually, "I see that you have many people who care about you." She smiled sadly and took out a pen from her breast pocket. She introduced herself as Ms. Lila. She knew about the Duras and the Zweilt Guardians and how they are related to the world's future. She didn't say how she knew about everything but I guess it doesn't matter.

"Okay, Ms. Yuki. I'm afraid you still have to be in the hospital until you recover fully. You had many….injuries from a few days ago," she said, sympathetic, "but you will recover, especially if you're God's Light." She smiled again and left. By that time, everyone had to leave, but Luka insisted on staying with me. I was glad that he stayed with me; I didn't like the sterility of the hospital and the nurses who check on you every thirty minutes.

Late at night, I examined my "injuries" since I didn't want anyone to tell me to keep my bandages on. Both my arms were fully wrapped in light bandages but when they were taken off, they showed something terrible. My arms were covered in crimson tattoos that resembled Reiga's ice wolves. As I looked closely at one of them, the tattoo moved upon my skin. The wolf snapped at me and grinned wolfishly while its bloody eyes glinted at me. I gasped and covered my mouth so as not to scream from horror. Tears began to fall from my eyes and I looked around wildly, making sure Luka was asleep (he was exhausted).

I reached for one of the sterile scalpels that were used for surgery (don't understand why they would be in my room) and held it loosely in my fingers. My eyes narrowed and closed before I drove the scalpel down my skin, letting loose small howls of pain from the wolves upon my arm. I gritted my teeth from the sting and began to carve the tattoos from my body. Blood dripped down my arm, onto the hospital bed, and finally dripping toward the sterilized floor tiles. I didn't expect to be so much blood and I started to become light-headed. I didn't notice Luka stirring from the wolves' howls of pain.

I saw a flicker of movement and the scalpel hit the wall, out of my hands. I looked up to see the fiery silver orbs that only belonged to Luka. He stood still in his leather coat and stared at my arms, both bloody from the carving I had done.

"L-Luka!" I exclaimed, surprised, "I-I-…" I didn't know what to say. I tried to hide my arm but knew it was a fail already. He reached over suddenly and I flinched subconsciously, shutting my eyes closed. I reopened my eyes and saw he hesitated before laying his hand on my cheek, stroking it softly. His emotion slowly floated toward me. I could feel his pain, sadness, despair. His eyes showed his undying love for me but mixed with the anger at himself. Tears welled up in my eyes, blurring my vision. He still stroked my cheek and pulled me into a light kiss.

He then grabbed bandages and towels and started to dress my arms. He soaked the towels in water and wrapped my arms in them. After the towels were soaked with my blood and my arms not bleeding, he wrapped my arms in the bandages carefully. The blood, towels, and the sheets were thrown into the laundry basket.

He sat in a chair and gazed at me silently. I looked away but only to see his eyes again after he lightly pulled my chin back to face him. I knew he would listen to me and answer my questions but I didn't want to burden him with more of my problems. I was torn from not knowing what happened to me and my arms or to hurt Luka by having him tell me what happened himself. I ended up not asking him. He lay beside me in the hospital room and held me until the next morning.

Everyone came back and it seemed normal, except they acted cautious around me and stole glances at each other. Only Luka acted normally. _What happened to me? _I wondered.

After few days passed, I was finally allowed to go home. I sighed in relief when we got in the black limousine with tinted windows. Luka was sitting next to me while Toko-chan and Tsukoumo-chan was across from me. It was a silent ride except for Toko-chan blabbering on about how school's been so boring without me. I reassured her that I would be attending class the very next day, much to everyone else's amazement.

As Luka drove me to school in the black and silver Ferrari (amazingly rich? WTF), I gazed at him. His sunglasses hid his amazingly beautiful silver irises that I loved so much and his usual leather below-ankle coat was changed to the school uniform but in his own style. (The pants slightly baggy and the undershirt underneath the jacket open and having the collar lifted up.) I saw him change into it today while giggling my ass off but stopped short when I saw the tattoos on his arm.

When I saw Luka's tattoos, they reminded me of the ones that covered my arms and the newly found one on my back. (A black snarling wolf, stalking toward its "prey".) I folded my arms in front of my chest and gripped my forearms tightly, eyes wide with fright. Suddenly, Luka's hand was on my cheek and he stroked it with the back of his hand until I looked up at him. The sunglasses were taken off and put on the dashboard, so his eyes strike me immediately. He leans in close and gives me a light but deep kiss, reassuring me that everything will be okay. I smiled and hugged him with my arms around his neck.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, we were surrounded by Luka's "fangirls". I stepped out of the way before they could push me out of the way. I grew jealous and sighed, turning away toward the entrance of the school. _Why do I always get jealous whenever I see him surrounded by so many girls? _Then a thought struck me. _Do I love him?_ I shook myself mentally and strode on to the school. Sometimes I get lonely without Toko or Tsukoumo with me here. Today they were assigned a mission to exterminate Duras.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by three tall girls. I grew wary and frowned slightly before smiling at them pleasantly.

"Is there something wrong? Nana, Mizuki, Lula?" I looked at them expectantly. Without responding, they just glared at me. Suddenly, Nana struck a hand out and slapped me on my cheek unexpectantly. My eyes widened as everyone looked, including Luka. (He was still trying to get out of the crowd of girls around him, much to their disappointment.)

"Why were you with Luka-sama in his car?" yelled Lula, causing more attention, "Don't tell me he's actually going out with you? You little slut!" All three girls laughed loudly while some other people were snickering behind their hands. I looked down silently.

"You slutty bitch! I can't believe you would ever think that Luka-sama would care for you! He wouldn't want such a thing like you!" Mizuki said. They walked off but not before knocking my books down to the ground and stepping on my notes from class. The three girls went up to Luka, pushing other girls out of the way, but only to be pushed aside by Luka himself. He was jogging toward me, concerned.

I couldn't face him after what just happened, so I ran off towards the school after picking my belongings up. I ran through the doors and groups of people and sprinted up the stairs to the school's rooftop. I dropped my books and leaned against the railing, laying my head against my arms. I started to cry. (Damn, she cries a lot!)

"So you finally got put down by someone, huh?" a voice said behind me, "doesn't feel good, does it?" This voice sounded familiar.

"Luka?" I turned and saw a man who looked exactly like Luka but with a different atmosphere.

"No, it's actually his twin," Luka's twin leaned against the other railing on the opposite side of the building. He smiled; his eyes narrowed, and strode towards me.

"W-Wait! Luka has a twin?" I stammered, "I didn't know that!" I stepped back, my back against the railing that looked down upon the 20 feet of the school. He placed his hands, on either side of me, on the railing so I couldn't escape. I glared at him, about to bring out my God's Light bow. Before I could react, he kissed me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I tried to pull away but couldn't when he wrapped his arms around me tightly. I gasped when his hand roamed down to my shirt's edge. Finally, I broke from his kiss but only to be welcomed with another rough response.

"Yuki!" I sighed in relief and broke away from the twin who was distracted by the interruption and ran straight into Luka's arms. "Yuki, are you alright?" he said coolly, glaring at the other man who was leaning casually against the railing.

"Luka, hey! This one's a keeper," he winked at me, "she's better than I thought." He laughed when he saw dark magic flicker around his brother's frame. Luka growled menacingly.

"What did you do to her?" Luka yelled, "Yuki, are you really alright?'

"Yes Luka, I'm fine…" I said my face covered from my bangs. Actually I wasn't. When Luka's twin was kissing me, I remembered what caused me to go to the hospital. _I … got raped…? But why do I remember it now instead of instantly back at the hospital? And why do I suddenly have Reiga's marks on me?_ My body started to get cold, causing me to shiver. My legs suddenly felt like jelly, causing me to drop to my knees.

"Yuki?" Luka dropped with me, holding my shoulders. Then he turned back to his twin, "Tell me now what you did to Yuki!"

The twin laughed, throwing his head back, and looked at me. "I guess she finally remembers what happened to her a few days ago, hehe." He snickered cruelly and disappeared without a word. Luka didn't say anything but the moment his twin said that, his hands tightened around my shoulders.

I looked at him abruptly. "Did you know? Luka? Did you know about my rape?" He flinched at the word rape and turned away from me. I stood up. "Why didn't you tell me? When he ki-…did something to me, I remembered it."

Luka looked at me, furious. "What did he do to you?" His voice was calm but there was obvious hatred in it.

"He didn't do anythi-" Luka grasped my arms.

"What did he do to you? Don't keep anymore secrets. Please." He looked at me despairingly but I shook him off.

"You don't want me to keep any secrets from you? How 'bout you don't keep anymore secrets from me either!" I screamed and stomped off to class. I left him there but soon regretted ever telling him off and leaving him alone. But it was too late. Class had already started and I was late. (Actually, both of them were.)

"Well, Ms. Yuki. Care to join us?" the teacher said sarcastically. He motioned for me to sit and I walked through the rows of desks, noticing that Luka was already here. His usual seat by me. I quickly glanced away, not wanting to meet his eyes, afraid of what they contained.

The teacher was talking about ancient myths that included demons and angels. Suddenly, he said the word Duras and both me and Luka jumped. The teacher was staring at us but mostly me. He smirked and continued.

"Well, these Duras were basically higher creatures that overruled the humans, supposedly. The Duras had powers that the humans didn't possess and were then called demons. But some of those humans called them angels for their beautiful looks." He looked at Luka in disgust. "But some of those so-called 'angels' were traitors to their own kind. They wanted the humans and grew gentler and lost their demon ways. They grew to love the humans and left their clans to live 'human lives'." He put quotations on the words human lives.

Gratefully, the bell rang for the next class. I jumped from my seat and gathered everything I needed from my locker. I found a little package with the name 'Luka' on it. I looked inside and I saw the necklace that I bought for Luka the day I was raped. I sighed and headed to Luka's locker slowly. I opened his locker (he doesn't have any 'secrets' to hide from Yuki *laughs sarcastically*) and placed the package there, knowing that he'll find it after the next class. Then I finally noticed that the halls were empty.

As I closed the locker, Nana, Mizuki, and Lula were standing there, watching me intently. I knew I was in big trouble by the girls. Even after what happened this morning I still smiled at them, but warily.

"Hi Nana, Mizuki, and Lula," I said, "Is there something I can help you with?" They smirked. Mizuki grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the girls' restroom, followed by Nana and Lula. Mizuki threw me against the wall, roughly, and stood by her 'gang'.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Luka-sama," Nana said, coldly, "You really are stupid, aren't you?" Both Mizuki and Lula giggled. _I can't tell them that he actually lives with me! And that we were and are lovers. Well hopefully…_ I thought, clutching my arm that started to drip blood.

Nana saw me cower, my arm behind my back, and the tiny pool of blood. She smirked and pushed me against the wall, hard. She grabbed my bleeding arm crudely and revealed the Duras tattoos. She gasped while the other two girls screamed, cringing away. I saw Nana's eyes flicker between me and my arm.

She whispered softly, "Reiga-sama?" I looked up at her sharply and noticed her glance toward her friends, thinking intently. "You two! Get outta' here! I'll be finished with her in no time." The two left without a word and we were alone. After their footsteps were gone, she then did something incredible. She knelt in front of me with her left leg down and the other up. Her right arm lay across her right leg and her left arm went straight down to the ground in a tight fist. (This was the respectful pose of honoring someone's presence, especially high authority.)

I took a step back, clutching my arm to my side protectively. "Nana?"

"I am Liesa. I am one of Reiga-sama's officials. You are now the property of Reiga-sama. You bear the mark of his creatures," explained Liesa.

"What? I am not Reiga's property, or anyone else's!" I said, furious, "These marks, what do they mean?"

"I have already explained to you of their importance. You bear the Master's fearsome creatures which means you are one of us now," she said plainly. I inhaled sharply in horror. My eyes widened and I ran out of the bathroom. Nana didn't follow me out; she stayed in the bathroom in the bowing position.

I ran through the halls, tears streaming down my cheeks slowly, with one hand covering my mouth. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I choked from the tightness in my throat.

"Yuki? Is that you?" a familiar voice said, "Yuki, what's wrong?" I looked up at him and he understood immediately. He nodded and took me to his car, taking care to hold me all the way. Once we were driving on the road, I curled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. I knew Luka was looking at me fearfully. The ride was silent but fast.

We both stepped out of the car and walked up to Zweilt Mansion. No one was home since everyone had their own plans to attend to and I was grateful. I didn't need the others seeing me like this. We went up to my room and I sat quietly on the edge of my bed with Luka watching attentively.

"Luka?" I whispered, hoping he'll be able to hear me. He did.

"Yes…Yuki?" he said.

"Can you tell me how I have these marks? That is supposedly Reiga's." I noticed the sharp intake of breath he took.

"How did you find out? Was it that bastard who touched you this morning?" I could hear the hostility toward his brother clearly.

"No. Nana, the one who slapped me this morning, told me some things that interested me." _I don't want to believe it. Please Luka; please tell me this isn't happening! This is a dream. Right?_ He sighed, regretfully, and sat beside me.

"Was this Nana actually... Liesa?" Luka said quietly. I looked at him.

"So you know her? And that also means you know how I got these marks and now pronounced as Reiga's property?" I said hopefully. But I said something he didn't know.

"Reiga's….property?" Luka gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes menacingly, "I won't allow it." I touched his arm reassuringly, knowing he's not the only one who doesn't want me to be with him either.

"Luka, I don't like it either. But you need to tell me how I got these marks. I may be able to reverse something," I said inaudibly. I just noticed my body was trembling and Luka wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't think you'll like it." I put his arms down and cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Please. Tell me, Luka." I was desperate. I needed to know. He looked uncomfortable and kept glancing away at other things. This was really bothering him.

"When you were …raped, it wasn't just anyone who did it. It was a high-class….Duras…. He mated with you to infuse you with Reiga's ability… to control you," he said this quietly but I heard him loud and clear. My body went rigid.

"So there's no other way to reverse it?" I whispered softly.

"Well, there is. But not a very reasonable one." I jumped at him, frantic.

"Tell me! I don't want Reiga to control me and hurt the people I care about." I looked up at Luka desperately.

"If you want to reverse it, then you….have to…..mate with someone else….that's a higher class than the one who…mated with you," he kept fidgeting uncomfortably, as I stared at him disbelievingly, "and ….the one you mate with will infuse you with their powers."

"So you're telling me that I have to get fucked by another high-class Duras?" I stared blankly. Then I erupted. "You've got to be kidding me!" I jumped from the bed and paced across the floor. "What the hell? Really? More sex when I just got raped? Damnit!" Luka stared at me wide-eyed as I yelled. (He's not used to her cussing or anything bad.) "And another issue, even if I wanted to, how would I get a Duras to fuck me?"

Then something struck me. _Luka was a powerful, high-class Duras. _I looked at Luka, who was now leaning against the wood of my bed. It hadn't occurred to me that Luka could reverse it for me. Or actually, with me.

"Hey, Luuka," I said in a singsong voice.

"No!" Luka already knew my intention and didn't want to take it (even though he wants to XD). He started to walk away. I grabbed his arm frantically.

"Luka, wait! Why won't you help me?" I don't understand why he won't just have sex with me so he can help me take Reiga's control out of me.

"Because…it's just wrong…." _Wait, what?_

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get confused now.

"I want to make love to you for love, not for some kind of cure," he said, stiffly. I loosened my hold on his arm and stared up at him.

"Luka…" I was astonished. I didn't know this would affect him this much. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Luka, you know I love you. This hurts me too. But you would be helping me not hurt you, which means a great deal to me." I kissed him lightly on his lips. "And I promise that we will make love on our own. Not forced but to love each other more."

Luka looked at me, doubtfully, but I knew I was convincing him. Also, I was truthful about it. I do want to have him all to myself and I do love him, but right now I need to get these marks off of me. Finally, Luka agreed after telling me that now I would be infused with Luka's powers. I didn't care. I would have Luka inside of me anyways.

"Do you want to do it now?" Luka looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, looking up at him shyly. He smiled and picked me up gently, walking towards the bed. I cuddled with him until we got to the bed. He lay me down and climbed on top of me slowly, afraid, I suppose. I smiled and kissed him while pulling him onto me faster.

"Don't worry," I kissed him again, deeper this time. Luka smiled softly against my lips and responded to my kiss. His hands roamed up my body, lightly grazing me with a fingertip. It felt good, I realized.

I kissed Luka again, hungrily sucking on his lip. This took him by surprise and I smiled teasingly. He became a little rougher afterwards. He kissed my jaw and trailed down toward my neck. I allowed a moan to escape my lips, which made him more sexually hungry. ^He didn't realize how much he missed her. Especially her body^. He sucked my neck, all the while grazing me with his fangs, and his hand explored under my dress. I gasped when his hand went over my breast.

Luka's POV:

As my hand swept across her breast, I waited. I waited for her reaction. And I finally got one.

She inhaled, closing her beautiful golden eyes. I kissed her fully on her lush lips before my hand went down to her hips. I took care not to puncture her with my demon fangs, but it was difficult. (With her underneath me, I can barely control myself.) I stroked her bare thigh slowly, causing her to moan softly. I loved those moans of hers. They came from an angel.

She ravenously kissed my neck and I stifled a moan. I knew we were both enjoying this. Before we started, I locked all the doors and windows so we wouldn't be disturbed. Still, I didn't feel we should do this.

I almost forgot about my mission to help Yuki get her control back from Reiga, even though they wouldn't be actually normal. They would have the markings of my powers. Secretly, I was glad that I was the one to mate with her. She would be mine and those marks would prove it.

We took our clothes off, helping each other, while holding and kissing each other. We were under the covers of her bed now, naked.

"Are you ready?" I asked quietly, watching her carefully, "We don't have to do this now, you know." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a deep kiss, telling me that she wants to.

I kissed her again and went inside her slowly, causing her to moan loudly. I pushed into her deeply and pulled out. I continuously did this until we both wanted to go faster. I thrusted into her hard, making her scream slightly. She held onto me, both of us panting hard. The bed rocked from our swift motions. After a few more thrusts, I pulled out of her slowly. We were finished and it went well. Her long, light brown hair was splayed over the pillows as she panted, her chest rising and falling.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned, "Was I too rough?" She smiled at me, her eyes glittering with love, and kissed me deeply. I kissed her back with passion and rolled off of her. I saw the protest in her eyes and chuckled lightly, pulling her into my lap.

Yuki's POV:

Making love to Luka was the best thing that could possibly ever happen. He knew what he was doing from experience. (This kind of saddens me to think of who he already had sex with.) I buried my head in his neck, wrapping my arms around him. Obviously, we were still naked and suddenly we both noticed my arms and back glow an amethyst color.

Reiga's tattoos converted into Luka's. They were beautiful and more pronounced than Reiga's. The fearsome blue wolves, which snapped at me, changed into magnificent black wolves with silver eyes.

My arms were covered, my back centered with one black wolf staring straight ahead with purple lightning that struck my skin, and a few other tattoos morphed into my skin. There was now a howling wolf outline under my left eye while another wolf outline was on my ankle. Finally, a single black pup was colored into my skin on my hip, this one with golden eyes.

I smiled, fingering the new tattoos and looked up to see Luka's silver eyes. He looked worried and I can feel his worry as well.

"What's wrong, Luka?" I asked, puzzled. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into it with his eyes closed.

"It's nothing," he started, "I just wanted to know if…you're….satisfied…" I smiled at him warmly and chuckled.

"Actually, I'm more than satisfied. I'm delighted," I kissed him lightly; "I get to have you inside my body." He sighed in relief, grinning, and touched my forehead with his and we stayed there for a while before going to bed.

We were tucked in the covers now, the moonlight shining down on us. (The windows were opened.) Luka's arms were wrapped around me, his bare skin on mine. Before I went to sleep, I whispered, "Luka, I love you."

The morning light was hazy as a fog burned off. Luka was still asleep but stirred when I got up.

"Good morning, Yuki," he said happily. I smiled at him and kissed him softly upon his lips.

"Good morning, Luka."

We started to get dressed for school. Luka suddenly wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck tenderly.

"Do you remember what you said last night, Yuki?" Luka looked at me, amusement clear in his expression. I thought back to the night before and blushed slightly.

"N-No," I lied. Luka chuckled before giving me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, I almost forgot. There was a bag in my locker from school." He held up the black bag in front of me the one I got from the store to get him a Christmas present. I blushed deeper and reached for the bag. I pulled out its contents and held it out to Luka.

"This was the gift I was going to give to you. I bought it the day I was raped." That word doesn't affect me anymore, I realized. I quickly fastened the silver chain with the black cross around Luka's neck. I smiled at how it suited him perfectly. "Now let's get some breakfast before school." I rolled up my sleeves, showing the newly acquired tattoos of Luka's. I was proud of them not ashamed.

As we walked into the dining hall, I could tell everyone was looking at my arms and face, astonished. I sat down and also did Luka, which alarmed everyone since Luka usually doesn't eat (he doesn't have to) or sit at the table.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said, joyfully. The Zweilt Guardians hesitated before replying 'Good Morning's' back. We all ate our breakfast (except Luka) and headed to the assigned cars to our schools. Toko and Tsukoumo rode along with us, intent on accompanying me to my classes.

As we arrived at the school, I rolled down the sleeves. (Wow, so much for my pride in them.) We stepped out and were surrounded by girls and now guys. Toko and I were getting a lot of attention nowadays. It was unusual and we all ran to the school. We got to our lockers quickly and headed to our first class. The day wore on and I wasn't approached by any of Nana's girls' attacks. Speaking of Nana, she would always steal glances at me, probably to tell Reiga what happened to his markings that were there a few days ago. I smirked mentally, _Yeah! Don't underestimate God's Light!_ But I knew they would try again to get me back under Reiga's control, which hopefully won't happen.

Finally, the bell signifying the end of the day erupted into high-pitched squeals throughout the school. I got up from my seat and stretched lazily, gathering my books. I headed toward my locker and turned the combination. After I threw my books in carelessly, I caught a glimpse of a folded, pale piece of paper. I picked it up and read:

**Meat behind 'Maidens' Café'.**

**11 O' clock PM Sharp tonight.**

**Bring no one.**

I stared at the piece of paper blankly. _Who the hell?_ I thought, suspiciously. I decided in meeting this person but not unarmed. I'll have my God's Light bow and some arrows; I'll also have some sort of blade. Maybe a katana that's been hidden away for future battles in the Zweilt Mansion. I suddenly felt my lover's presence and quickly stashed the note into my skirt pocket.

I smiled up at Luka. "Hello, Luka." I tried to hide the fact that I was nervous in the meeting tonight with this stranger (or should I say stalker).

"Hello, beautiful," he replied lovingly. He kissed me, pulling me close by wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled at him. He grasped my hand in his gently and led me to his car outside. The ride home was cozy and also Toko and Tsukoumo had an abrupt mission during class, being excused from the boring lectures that filled the classrooms.

Once we were home, I ate little and took a nap with Luka curled around me. His face was more angelic when he sleeps. I stroked his cheek lightly and brushed his long raven hair from his face. I kissed his nose and started to get ready for tonight's secret meeting. I grabbed my retractable bow and arrows and went to the weapon cellar. I saw multiple weapons that were suited for battle but I needed something I can hide and pull out easily. I chose a silver dagger with dragon intricate designs on the blade and also grabbed a light but sturdy black katana that I sheathed. With the sheath on my back the only thing visible that was related to anything vicious, I summoned a demon wolf to take me to the meeting place.

The obeyed my command and carried me swiftly through the buildings of Tokyo. We rounded an alley corner and stopped right behind 'Maidens' Café'. The wolf stayed obediently by my side as a black cloaked man approached me.

"You weren't supposed to bring anyone," the voice said, angrily, "You disobeyed." I became furious at how this stranger thought he could think of forcing me to do anything. The only reason I came here was to find out who the hell this was.

"Actually, you said someone. But coincidentally, this isn't anyone in particular. This is only a summoned wolf I that took me here." I replied proudly. The man smirked underneath the hood of his cloak.

"Well, this is something new. The most 'Goody-Two-shoes' Yuki is actually talking back. And with dignity," he laughed, "You were always surprising." My cheeks flushed and I was about to tell him off when he pulled his hood down and revealed who he was. I gasped, taking a step back.

"R-Reiga?" I stammered, confused, "What are you doing here?" Reiga's cold stare never left my face as he laughed heartlessly.

"I heard my 'love marks' disappeared once you screwed that traitor, Luka," he smirked wickedly. He knew he was pissing me off but continued anyways.


	2. Author's Note! Important Announcement!

**Hello, whoever actually read this fanfic. For some odd reason, I cannot find the document or anything pertaining to 'Luka et Yuki' at all, which seriously pisses the fuck out of me -_-". So for now on, I have no clue what to do with this particular fanfic. If anyone wants to adopt this story, go right ahead, just PM me first, k?^^ But anyways (kinda getting bipolar here aren't I? o.O), I will not, I repeat ****WILL NOT**** continue with Luka et Yuki. I'm sorry to say it, but I've lost interest and so I am writing different fanfics. Once again I'm very sorry to the readers who did read this. This was my very first fanfic that I published on and it's actually pretty good in my opinion, but this fanfic will be up for adoption.**

**Thank you and I'm sorry,**

**Wolfy**


	3. Another AN ANOTHER DAMN ANNOUNCEMENT

**ATTENTION!: Aurora Hargreaves will be taking this fanfic over. She is currently working on the story. Anything else just PM me (Wolfy^^) or Aurora herself…**

**Thank you and sorry I couldn't finish this for ya guys…**


End file.
